Drogo
Drogo, often named with his full title, Khal Drogo, is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by starring cast member Jason Momoa and débuts in the first episode of the first season. He only appears in the first season. Drogo was a khal or warlord of the Dothraki, the famed nomadic horse-lords of the eastern continent beyond the Narrow Sea. The Dothraki are fierce warriors, skilled in battle, unrelenting in combat and known for savagery towards non-Dothraki, although amongst themselves and with certain respected outsiders they have their own code of honor, albeit still a harsh and unforgiving one. Drogo was very young to have his own khalasar, particularly such a large one. Drogo's pride was such that he desired the most beautiful and exotic woman in the world to become his khaleesi or wife, and to this end he enlisted the help of Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos to find such a woman. 'Season 1' Illyrio and Prince Viserys Targaryen arrange the marriage of Viserys's sister Daenerys to Khal Drogo in return for Drogo supplying Dothraki troops to support Viserys's play for the Iron Throne of Westeros. Drogo agrees, but does not stipulate a timeframe. Viserys notes the length of Drogo's braid: Dothraki have to cut off their hair when they are defeated, but Drogo's long hair suggests that he has never been defeated in battle. Viserys states that Drogo is a "savage" but also "one of the finest killers alive"."Winter is Coming" Drogo marries Daenerys outside the Free City of Pentos, but is unable to communicate with his new wife due to them not sharing a language. A Westerosi knight who has Drogo's favor, Ser Jorah Mormont, aids with translation. Illyrio gives Daenerys three dragon eggs that have turned to stone due to the passage of time. Drogo gives Daenerys a beautiful white horse. He is also determined to consummate their marriage immediately, which Daenerys finds uncomfortable and frightening."Winter is Coming" Attempting to make her time with Drogo more bearable, Daenerys begins learning the Dothraki language from her handmaid Irri. She seeks advice from her handmaid, Doreah, on how to best please him in bed whilst establishing her own power over him using her sexuality. Combining these skills, she makes Drogo respect her as an equal."The Kingsroad" After two months together, Daenerys and Drogo are happier together. Drogo expresses satisfaction and joy at the news that Daenerys is with child, and she thinks it will be a boy."Lord Snow" In King's Landing, King Robert Baratheon's spymaster, Varys, is working with Illyrio and Drogo in planning the Dothraki invasion of the Seven Kingdoms. Drogo is content to wait until his son is born before planning the assault. Varys thinks the situation in Westeros will unravel much more quickly than they anticipated and urges Illyrio to get Drogo to speed up his timetable."The Wolf and the Lion" In Vaes Dothrak, Drogo is pleased to learn that his son will be 'Stallion Who Mounts the World', a prophesied khal of khals who will lead the Dothraki to dominion over all the lands of the world. He also approves his wife naming him Rhaego for her slain brother, Rhaegar, a great warrior. Viserys petulantly demands that Drogo fulfill his end of the bargain and threatens to harm Daenerys and her child. Drogo agrees to give Viserys a fine crown. He melts a gold belt in a pot, then 'crowns' Viserys with the molten gold, killing him. Daenerys declares that Viserys was not a true dragon, as fire cannot harm a dragon."A Golden Crown" Daenerys asks Drogo to continue with the invasion but he is reluctant to attempt to cross the Narrow Sea because of his people's fear of salt water and ships. Ser Jorah saves Daenerys from a poisoner sent by King Robert. Learning of the attempt Drogo rewards Jorah with a horse. Drogo swears a blood oath that he will punish King Robert for his cowardice, lead the Dothraki beyond the poison water to invade the Seven Kingdoms and seat his son on the Iron Throne of Westeros."You Win or You Die" Drogo leads his men to raid and plunder a village of the Lhazareen, peaceful sheep-herders. He plans to take slaves to trade for a fleet to invade Westeros. Daenerys protests when the Dothraki rape the women of the village, and has her retinue stop the practice. Mago becomes infuriated at Daenerys' presumption and complains to Drogo. Drogo notes that this is custom amongst the Dothraki, but out of admiration for Daenerys' spirit, agrees to let her keep the slaves for herself. Mago accuses Drogo of being at the whim of the 'foreign whore', pressing his Dothraki Sword into Drogo's chest (causing a wound). Enraged, Drogo fights Mago in single combat, dropping his weapons to show his disdain for Mago's skills. He kills Mago and tears his tongue out through his throat. (Drogo - dies later - but has never been wounded or defeated in combat, (Dothraki custom dictates that defeated warriors should shave their heads - Drogo dies with all of his) He allows one of Dany's new slaves, Mirri Maz Duur, to treat his injury ignoring warnings from his bloodrider Qotho."The Pointy End" The wound festers and Drogo becomes unable to ride, a great shame amongst the Dothraki - for a Khal that cannot ride - cannot lead. Duur uses sorcery and witchcraft to infect Drogo's wound even further (to avenge her people) - and she tells Daenerys that he will die. Daenerys commands her to use magic to save Drogo and Duur agrees, but the Dothraki become agitated at this display of 'witchcraft'. The khalasar separates. Qotho intervenes and is killed by Ser Jorah Mormont. Daenerys is injured and goes in labor."Baelor" The child is stillborn. Drogo's life is saved but he is left in a vegetative state. Duur admits she did this deliberately in revenge for the sacking of her village. Weeping, Daenerys smothers Drogo with a pillow to end his misery. She has Duur burned alive on Drogo's funeral pyre. Daenerys places her dragon eggs in the flames and walks into them. This conflagration triggers the hatching of Dany's dragon eggs, releasing the first three dragons into the world in a century and a half."Fire and Blood" Appearances Image Gallery Khal-Drogo-game-of-thrones-20742562-1065-1600.jpg|Drogo in Pentos in "Winter is Coming". KhalDrogoMainbox.jpg|Khal Drogo enjoying his wedding feast in "Winter is Coming". Khal_Drogo_and_Daenerys.jpg|Khal Drogo and his wife Daenerys in "Winter is Coming". GameOfThrones Trailer01 Screencap 46.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys' wedding night in "Winter is Coming". Goldencrown.png|Drogo fulfuls his promise to his brother-in-law in "A Golden Crown". Drogoscene.jpg|Drogo challenges Mago and takes a deliberate wound in "The Pointy End". Drogo's fall.jpg|Drogo falls from his horse in "Baelor". In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Drogo commands forty thousand Dothraki warriors and is a skilled and respected warleader. Of note is his treatment of Daenerys on their wedding night is significantly more sensitive than on the show, including explicitly asking her permission with the word "No?", to which Daenerys replies "Yes." See also * Khal Drogo at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Drogo Drogo Drogo Drogo Drogo de:Drogo